


Small Comforts

by Speedanon



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Past Kanae x Mifuyu, Past Yachiyo x Mifuyu, Post Chapter 6, Post Memory Museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedanon/pseuds/Speedanon
Summary: She had been betrayed. And even after Iroha's vow and their agreement at the Memory Museum, she couldn't just move past that. And so she was found, in the middle of the night, by her younger partner, crying in kitchen over that betrayal.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Small Comforts

Yachiyo was crying, her head rested on the counter as her body shook with muted sobs. A single light in the kitchen only partially illuminated her, casting dark shadows around her, her blue hair appearing black as it shifted along with her sobs. She seemed completely oblivious to the world around her, not noticing as Iroha approached from the stairs, her smartphone held to illuminate her path.

Pausing at the entrance to the room, Iroha’s gaze rested on her teammate. She looked weak and vulnerable, nothing like the strong face she normally maintained. Of course, Iroha knew that Yachiyo wasn’t as cold as she looked—the experience with the Memory Museum had shown her that—but this moment of true weakness was an uncomfortable experience.

Deciding to make herself known, Iroha coughed quietly and Yachiyo’s soft crying immediately stopped. Iroha saw the older girl’s body tighten up halting the sobs, and then shaking slightly as she lifted her head, ashamed to have been caught in such a state. As Yachiyo looked over to wear Iroha stood in her sleepwear, the sight of her face, red and stained with tears caused Iroha to gasp, her mouth opened slightly in shock.

Nervously, Iroha began. “S-sorry to disturb you Yachiyo-san. I-I was just getting a drink of water.” She struggled to get the words out coherently, the awkwardness palpable. “I g-guess I can…”

Iroha trailed off as she saw the fear in her eyes—the shame of having been caught in such a state. She couldn’t really just ignore this and go back to bed. But what could she—a mere 15-year-old, inexperienced magical girl—do?

Yachiyo opened her mouth, then closed it, mumbling incomprehensibly as she appeared to mull over her words.

“Iroha,” she finally said, “I-I’m fine.”

Her reddened face and disheveled appearance obviously contradicted that, and Iroha made the decision to move closer. It was the right thing to do. If she could comfort Yachiyo, if she could be of any assistance, she had to do so.

As Iroha sat down at the counter next to her, Yachiyo seemed to shrink in her seat. She looked away, her gaze drifting around the barely lit room. The pictures of a happier past seemed a grim contrast to the present reality. As her eyes settled upon one with herself, Kanae and Mifuyu, the dim light perfectly shining is such a way as to make the photo clearly visible, her entire body grew tense, and Iroha noticed.

“Y-Yachiyo-san,” Iroha said, the concern plain in her voice.

Yachiyo sighed and turned back to the younger girl, although she failed to actually make eye contact, instead looking somewhere behind Iroha.

“I’m fine,” she said in a hoarse voice. “You can go back to bed. I suppose I should too.”

She immediately attempted to rise but was quickly pulled back by Iroha’s firm grip on her hand. Stunned she simply stared at Iroha’s smaller hand grasping hers, as she fell back into her chair.

“No, it isn’t okay,” Iroha began softly, somewhat hesitant. “We’re teammates. We have to work together.”

The sound of a clock ticking in the background and Yachiyo’s labored breathing filled the silent air. The chairs squeaked slightly with their movement. The yellow light from the kitchen shone softly on Yachiyo’s face, intensifying her look of despair. Iroha stroked her thumb over the back of the older girl’s hand, breathing slowly, hoping to slow her partner’s noticeably fast breathing.

“Iroha, I…”

“Shhh,” whispered Iroha, moving in closer. “You don’t have to say anything right now. How about I get you a glass of water?”

Attempting to rise, this time it was Yachiyo who retained a hold on her hand. Although she didn’t say anything, it was clear she wanted Iroha to stay put.

“It’ll just be a moment, I’m not going anywhere,” Iroha assured.

Reluctantly, her hand was released, allowing her to freely fetch a glass. She walked into the kitchen slowly, the floor creaking slightly with each step, approaching a cupboard to pull out a tall, clear glass. Retrieving it, she grabbed some ice cubes from the freezer before she began to pour water into it. As she filled the glass, she watched Yachiyo shift in her chair, her head hanging downwards. She wasn’t sure what to do, but she couldn’t leave her partner alone like this. The cup full, Iroha walked back to the counter and sat down once again, placing it down gently, the surface of the water tilting back and forth as it settled.

“Drink up,” she encouraged, lifting it to her teammates mouth as she made no move to do so herself.

Yachiyo complied, the cool water passing through her dry lips as Iroha tipped the cup upwards, wetting her mouth, dry from the hours of crying. Iroha lifted it up higher, and Yachiyo gulped it down faster, her throat constricting with each swallow until she sputtered slightly, unable to drink faster enough, and Iroha jumped back, spilling the remaining water onto herself and Yachiyo.

Iroha, wide eyed, began to apologize, however her words were cut off as Yachiyo began to giggle. Starting with a quiet chuckle, a smile touching her tear stained face, her laughter increased, growing louder as her body began to shake. She grabbed her side with her left hand as she struggled to stay in her chair, the water that had just been spilled dripping onto the floor from the counter and her clothes. Her other hand reached up to Iroha’s shoulder as she tried to make eye contact, however her hysteria made it difficult to remain steady.

Surprised at the display, Iroha began to giggle as well. Seeing Yachiyo in such a state, especially following the depressing scene she had just been witness too, was overwhelming, and as the water Surher clothing, she placed one hand on the older girls shoulder as she leaned in, their mirthful laughs bouncing resonating in between them. However, their seats were too far apart, and combined with the water and their mutual leaning towards each other, they found themselves suddenly falling to the floor between the chairs, bodies crashing together as they fell from the tall chairs, both knocked away from them, tipping over in opposite directions.

Yachiyo and Iroh both landed with loud thuds, the wooden chairs crashing down immediately after. Limbs entangled awkwardly, they just laughed more, Yachiyo’s messy blue hair finding its way into her own mouth at one point cause her to spit it out with disgust, in turn causing the Iroha to laugh even harder, falling onto her back, and then sitting back up immediately as her bright pink hair invaded her mouth, and she felt the pool of water on her neck. Spitting it out, she noted in the back of her mind that she had forgotten to brush it after returning from the museum and before heading to bed.

Her realization was cut off by Yachiyo pulling their heads together, her wild guffaws slowing down somewhat as she rested their foreheads together. Iroha struggled to reign in her own laughter, attempting to match her partner’s mood.

“Tam-,” Yachiyo began, before suddenly stopping, panting as she tried to regain her breath. Her body softened as she leaned more into Iroha, their sweat and hair mixing as they separated, remaining close enough to still rest against one another.

“Iroha,” she said after several minutes of heavy breathing. During that time Iroha had not spoken, instead, she sat quietly, gently stroking her thumb over the one hand Yachiyo had placed beside her, her eyes closed, as she waited for the older magical girl to start.

“Yes, Yachiyo-san,” she replied softly, her eyes still closed, their hair entwined by the movement of the air.

“I am, I..” she struggled to form a full sentence. “Thank you.”

Iroha smiled as she backed off slightly, using one hand to wipe some residual tears from around Yachiyo’s red-rimmed eyes, noticing a small, sharp inhale as she did.

“Of course, how could I not,” Iroha’s voice was soft, comforting, as she talked. “You’re my… friend. Now come on,” she started to stand up, grabbing Yachiyo’s arm with her, “let’s go somewhere more comfortable.”

Allowing herself to be pulled to her feet, she trailed behind the younger girl as she was pulled from the dimly lit kitchen to the couch. Iroha allowed her to sink into the seat, as she went over to flip on the lights, the bright light forcing Yachiyo to squeeze her eyes shut. As she adjusted, she immediately found herself drawn to the photos, before she was distracted by Iroha swinging around to sit on the couch, mere centimeters away from the older girl, her pink eyes and pink hair drawing Yachiyo’s attention from the photos.

Yachiyo reclined back, choosing to look ahead into the middle-distance, leading to Iroha to do the same beside her, although as time slowly moved on, Yachiyo could feel the younger magical girl occasionally turning her head to peak at her. Eventually, tired from the extreme emotional shifts of the night, and of course, she noted, the fact that it was 3:00 in the morning, Yachiyo began to close her eyes and shift to the side slightly. Eventually, she found her head resting on Iroha’s shoulder, her entire body leaning into the younger girl. She was warm. Warm and soft. And she made Yachiyo feel comfortable in a way she hadn’t felt in a long, long time.

When she felt Iroha’s small, soft hand begin to stroke her hair, Yachiyo nearly jumped out of her skin. However, she quickly settled down as the soothing feeling of having such intimate contact quickly overwhelmed her brain. She relaxed further into the other girl.

“Do you want to talk to me Yachiyo-s-san?”

Considering the question, Yachiyo hummed noncommittally. Could she really open up to Iroha? The continued stroking of her hair quickly convinced her.

Her head falling into Iroha’s lap, she began uncertainly.

“She lied to me.”

“You mean Mifuyu-san,” Iroha asked gently.

Yachiyo shivered as the tips of Iroha’s fingers touched the top of her neck as her hand continued to gently stroke her hair.

“Y-yes. She lied to me. She betrayed me. She used me! She used all of her friends! She used you!” She struggled to keep her composure, failing as her voice grew louder and more hysterical. Above her, Iroha made a gently “shh” sound and Yachiyo steadied her voice.

“She took all our precious memories, everything we went through, all the pain, all the suffering, and she used it to hurt my f-f-friends.” Yachiyo sobbed, although not to the same degree she had earlier in the night. “My friends. And you. And she hurt me.”

Iroha spoke quietly, “Do you...”

Yachiyo nodded, though Iroha could not see. “Of course. She was such a bright light.”

She chuckled dryly, “Of course she loved Kanae first. B-but after she died, w-we, well… you know,” she trailed off, embarrassed. “I thought she loved me back. She said she did. But then she disappeared.”

Iroha glanced at the dusty photos hanging on the walls. She had begun to clean the house, however whenever she tried to clean the frames, she could feel Yachiyo’s gaze boring into her back, so she had never managed to tidy more than one or two at a time. Eventually she had settled for keeping everything else organized and accepted that shed have to wait.

Yachiyo continued, “And then, when I’ve finally started to put myself back together, when I, I, I had new friends—New reasons to live.” Yachiyo shot back up to look at Iroha, nearly crashing her head into Iroha’s jaw as she rose.

Looking into Iroha’s face, she spoke quickly, tears running down her face, “I have Tsuruno and Felicia and Sana, and… and you. And for the first time in so long, I-I began to feel happy.”

Her eyes were wide as she stared at Iroha, her hands clenching into Iroha’s shoulder and thigh. Around her, she could feel the photos mocking her. She could feel their happy gazes taunting her. But she couldn’t look away from the wide pink eyes staring with such kindness at her.

Iroha, her heart beating quickly as she felt the hands digging into her, made sure to not break eye contact. Yachiyo needed her. She needed to reconcile what had happened in the past few days.

“And she destroyed it all,” Iroha prompted.

“And she destroyed it all,” Yachiyo echoed, neck going slack as she absorbed the meaning of the words, her eyes looking down at where their bodies met on the couch.

“But she didn’t destroy it all, did she Yachiyo-san,” Iroha, said, trying to imbue some sort of hopeful feeling into her words. “I’m still here. I’m not leaving. Remember what I said to you?”

The was silence. Yachiyo’s tears had stopped. The slight hum of the lightbulbs and the creaking of the couch as they both shifted slightly were the only noises as they sat, Iroha’s words hanging between them, a challenge to the other girl’s despair.

“Yes,” the word was quiet, quieter than a whisper.

“And I’m not going anywhere.”

Iroha got no response, and exhaled.

“I’m here for the long haul Yachiyo-san.”

Still Yachiyo said nothing, her head still down.

“Yachiyo.” Iroha’s voice was stern as she dropped the honorific from the older girl’s name. She was determined to receive acknowledgement.

Nothing.

Unsure of how long they sat there, Yachiyo suddenly found her head forcibly lifted by the chin, Iroha’s grip was strong as she forced eye contact between them.

“I-Iroha?” Yachiyo exclaimed in shock.

“You’re not getting away from me,” Iroha said, “I made a promise. We made an agreement.” She sighed and continued, voice intensifying with each word, “I can’t know what your relationship with Mifuyu was like. I don’t know what it’s liked to be betrayed like you have. But I do know what it’s like to care about you. And I do know that we’ll get through this. They’re my friends too. We will get them back.”

Yachiyo just stared at Iroha.

Her voice back down to its calm, normal self, Iroha concluded, “I swear it.”

“I believe you,” Yachiyo finally said.

Iroha smiled before collapsing back in exhaustion. Her eyes wandered around the room, squinting as the light seemed to suddenly become brighter, until she noticed the time on the clock. They had been here for hours. Groaning like an old chair, her head lolled towards Yachiyo, her face somewhat slack.

“I’m tired Yachiyo-san.”

Beside her, Yachiyo giggled. After such a serious talk she hadn’t expected the girl to act like that. It was good. It felt nice. Like they were close enough to be able to be serious yet also maintain a degree of playfulness. Like they were… Well, best not to think about it right now.

“Sorry for keeping you up,” Yachiyo replied apologetically. “Let me take you to bed.”

Iroha nodded, her eyes closed as exhaustion continued to overtake her. Their conversation had taken a lot out of her, even if it had been the other girl doing most of the talking.

“Th-thanks, just give me a mo-WHA?”

Yachiyo had picked Iroha up without warning, her superior strength allowing her to easily lift the petite pinkette into the air, cradling her body between her arms. “Bridal Style”, Iroha realized, blushing, as she cracked her eyes open slightly to observe the face above her.

However, Yachiyo wasn’t looking at her, she realized with dismay, so she let her eyes close again as her body was rocked gently with each step Yachiyo made across the room. She heard the light switch flip off and found herself drifting off with each footstep across the room.

The light piercing her eyelids darkened as Yachiyo continued to turn off the remaining lights, keeping Iroha cradled gently in her arms as she did so. Loud and gentle, her heat beat, the pace relaxing to the girl in her arms. 

The stairs creaked as they ascended, although Iroha hardly noticed, the warmth of the embrace having soothed her to external stimuli. And she was barely aware of being deposited into bed, the soft mattress cushioning her tired body wonderfully.

Her head on the pillow felt wonderful, and as much as she would’ve liked to retreat underneath the duvet, she was far too sleepy to put in such an effort. Hopefully Yachiyo would be kind enough to slip it on top of her. It would be nice to wake up in the afternoon nicely tucked into bed. Consciousness drifting, she resolved that she had done well.

“Thank you,” Yachiyo whispered, although Iroha was too far gone to be conscious of it.

Iroha was however conscious of the light kiss Yachiyo applied to her forehead, and in her sleepy hazy, she felt her stomach doing happy flips. Weakly, she grabbed the end of the older girl’s hand as she tried to walk away, startling her slightly.

“Stay,” was all she said.

“Ok Iroha,” Yachiyo replied, returning to her partner, although the younger girl had already fallen asleep by the time Yachiyo laid down gently beside her on the bed and slipped under the blankets with her.

“I’ll stay with you forever.”


End file.
